A sockliner is a piece of a material, usually thin, within a shoe or other article of footwear that contacts at least the bottom (plantar) portion of the foot when the shoe is worn. The sockliner may be removable, as for wearer preference or for washing the sockliner and/or the shoe, or may be unitary to the shoe. A sockliner may provide cushioning, warmth, improved fit, or other benefits. Ideally, the sockliner fits tightly inside the shoe. If the sockliner is too large, it may wrinkle or pucker. If the sockliner is too small, it may move within the shoe during donning or wear. In either case, an ill-fitting sockliner may be uncomfortable and/or unsightly. If the sockliner is sized to fit precisely into the shoe, the function and appearance of the sockliner improves, but the sockliner may be difficult to position into the shoe during manufacture.